You're Supposed to Love Me
by Sayde
Summary: After Eclipse. Follow Xavier and his journey to forks, seeing the Cullen's and co., adventure, and of course, some intense scenes. OC/? hopefully not your typical OC; READ AND REVIEW! i'm looking for a new OC vampire. Details inside, 9th chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Dudes, first frikken chapter. I decided to redo this chapter, since we wrote it in grade 8, and now we is in grade 10. Enjoy and read up.**

Time for Me to Take a Chance

CHAPTER 1: SIGHTING

As we drive down the bumpy road of a small town one of the fishing poles we had stuffed in the back seat pokes me in the eye.

"Ow!" I yell. I'm sitting in the back surrounded by the camping equipment stuffed around me.

"What happened back there, X?" one of my best friends Lucas yells, smirking in the rearview mirror.

"Oh nothing, the knife I'm going to kill you with just poked me. I'm not bleeding." I taunt, smile in my voice as I send a vengeful glare towards the front seat.

"Good I wouldn't want the seats of this very expensive and priceless car to be ruined." He says in a sarcastic voice, and rolls his eyes.

"My little brother could buy this car with his allowance." Nick Ayotte, another one of my good friends, jokes.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not some spoiled brat spoiled brat, Mr. Ayotte." I sneer. He glares at me, and I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs at me.

I smile and look out the window at the dull green trees. The clouds in the sky are still dark grey, and it's been raining for the past four hours. Why am I even here? I ask myself. Right now I should be at school studying hard to graduate. But no, I had to quit high school after only two months and go on a road trip.

Of course Nick Ayotte got whatever he wanted, his parents spoiled him rotten. All the rest of us had to beg our parents to let us go. Well to be honest only I had to beg.

Cameron Johnson didn't have any trouble; he could have passed the 12th grade and been done law school by the time all the rest of us passed middle school. He easily persuaded them.

Lucas Czaja was already set for college. Almost all the major colleges were begging him to even consider going to theirs. Lucas was the star of every sports team. Basketball, volleyball, soccer, baseball, hockey, badminton... You name it and he was the star of that team. He didn't even go to any practices at all but he still beat everyone at anything. He barely passed high school but there were still millions of colleges begging for him, and a million girls at his doorstep.

Even Greg Sein didn't have any trouble, even if he thought he would; he was such a pessimist. His parents are probably sniffing some weird stuff, so they let him go easy. "Go explore the world Gregory. Experience the world's wonders!" I think they're two crackpots and they couldn't even remember they had a son, but he still could go.

I ended up the only one that had to sneak out. And it didn't help that my birthday was in December. My friends thought that it would be easier if I were at least a legal adult. So I waited. Now it was the beginning of October and we were thousands of miles away from home and I have no idea _what_ my parents thought happened to me. Nick bought us all new cell phones and we ditched our old ones so that my parents could ruin this.

Life couldn't be better.

We started in Las Vegas, our home town, and have been to about half of the states along the Pacific coast. We drove as far west as possible. Now we're just past the middle of Washington, we are determined to stay on this road trip for at least a year. And we have been for at least a month, stopping in every city and town.

Cameron lost the coin toss so he had to drive through Washington. He was probably the only one that could drive, without police thinking he was drunk.

Currently we were busy arguing about where on the map we should head. Left or right?

Suddenly a large red-brown blur darted across the highway.

"Ah!" Cameron yelled.

He slammed on the brakes but our tires swerved on the slick roads. We fishtailed and crashed into the forest beside the road.

All the equipment fell on top of me as we lightly hit a nearby tree.

We were all panting, not sure what just happened, but we were sure we were all fine, not too beat up.

"What was th-" Cameron started, only to be cut off by the sound of a tree cracking from a hit by what seemed to be a huge red-brown animal.

The tree toppled over and crushed the front seat. My friends barely had time to scream before the tree hit them. I yelled. The engine exploded on impact and the tree and the van caught on fire.

I watched in horror as the fire quickly burned through my friends in front of me. I was too shocked to move. The fire ravaged my dead friend's bodies and the van, and the smell was terrible.

In the back of my head I was aware of my common sense screaming, Get out of the van! If the fire gets to close you'll die too! But I couldn't move. The only friends I ever had were just killed before my eyes. I was shocked. I was _frozen_.

As the fire was about to reach the point were it would burn me, I pushed myself out of under all the tents and sleeping bags and darted out of the van.

The red-brown animal leaped towards me, almost immediately after I got out, and bit down on the collar of my shirt. Its razor sharp teeth grazed the skin on my neck and I tried pulling away. But it growled and tugged at my shirt back sharply. It was bad enough to die in a fire, but a wild animal! Man was supposed to be the dominant species! But that's how I am going to die. A wolf or bear or whatever it is, is going to kill me. It let go and stepped back. Ready to spring as soon as I moved.

I stared into the dark eyes and somehow I knew that this animal knew what it was doing, it was intelligent. It knew something about me that I didn't. It wasn't going to kill me just to kill me. It had a purpose.

Somehow, my body still reacted. I took one look at my now dead friends. I gave them a silent farewell, and I tried to escape.

I ran in spite of the fact that it was probably going to catch me. The wolf – for it was clearly canine, after looking at it's teeth – chased after me slowly.

My death on its mind.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 FLICKERS FEB 10/09

Alice POV

"Who's up to bat?" I said. So far I've gotten Emmett out - who was furious - and Jasper has a single. Rosalie stepped up to the plate and smoothed her hair. She picked up the beaten up bat and I immediately saw her try for a bunt. I nodded at Edward, who was playing outfield, and we prepared for the bunt. I held the ball between my hand, and placed it in a ready position beside my hip. Then, out of the blue, I saw a flicker, quick even for my mind, of a boy. Seventeen. My right hand flicked out and Rosalie, instead of bunting, as Edward was prepared for, changed her mind last second and hit the ball towards the mountains. Emmett whistled and I growled in frustration. She and Jasper had just gotten to home plate before Edward came back with the ball. Jasper came by and patted my head "Thanks for that Ali, I didn't know you loved me that much!" he said with a sarcastic smile and kissed my forehead before he ran to the outfield. I stuck my tongue out a t him. All remember is some of the boy's appearance. He had black hair, green eyes and maybe my age? The only person seeing me so distracted was Edward. "It wasn't the inning getting you down…" he whispered. "_You're right, but don't tell Jasper yet," _I thought to him. We were being secretive because he knew something was up. "_I saw something -- someone, I mean" _and I showed him what I remembered. He very inconspicuously nodded his head.

"_I'll keep you posted" _was what I thought back because he didn't say anything about the boy.

******

After a long night of pure bore, I saw Bella waking up in fifteen minutes, so I decided to bring her over for Edward. We should go shopping.

I hopped into my Porsche and revved the engine before speeding to Charlie's.

When I was halfway there, I felt like I really needed to pull over. If vampires could get migraines, I had one. All of a sudden, I froze, unblinking. I could feel my pupils enlarging; covering my irises. 

I saw four boys, in a dark blue van driving down a high way. The vision skipped a bit. Then in less than a second a red-brown blur cut across, but not before I saw the welcome to Forks sign. Jacob.

When I came out of my lapse, I wasn't surprised to see Jasper there. We shared a knowing look.

"What is bothering you?" he asked in a beautifully concerned voice. I knew he could feel the waves of worry coming off of me.

"I think someone is in trouble. By Jacob. Let's get the others."

******

Back at our house I called for Edward, and Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme just showed up. It was obvious that Edward let them know what I just saw before we came racing back.

We all got in our cars and went 150mph so I wouldn't take long to get to the sign. I tried looking for him and his future, but Jacob and maybe others were blocking my way, so I could only see flickers of trees.

*****

Xavier's POV

The beast caught up to me in a matter of seconds, jumping in front of me and knocking me down in the process. I did a face plant and got the damp earth shoved in my face and had to sputter it out of my mouth. I quickly snapped my head up to a snarling set of pearly white knives. It was too hard to call them teeth.

I tried to crawl away from it because it started to growl at me, but my back thudded against a tree. It raised it's paw- no doubt razor sharp- to strike. I rolled over to try and dodge it.

The strike didn't kill me but one of it's claws caught my shirt collar and dug into my skin and drew a gash across my back. I wanted to scream but I was so out of breath. I wanted to cry but I was too in shock.

An unearthly sound came from deep inside the thing's chest and it lunged for my arm with it's other paw that didn't have blood on it. It made contact and I heard a dull crunch and I attempted to scream but it came out as a groan/yelp that didn't sound like me. 

My sight was getting blurry by the seconds that ticked by. I could feel the warm blood flowing from my nose and the gash wetting my back. The creature stopped breathing and sniffed the air. It stiffened before taking off like a bullet deeper into the forest. 

I could hear humming in the air, and most of what I thought about was if I was going to be left here, staring at the stupid greenery. The humming became louder and it sounded like words. My mind could only make out a couple of words: the crash…just Jacob… coincidence… resemblance… all that blood… 

So there _must _be a lot of it. I heard a couple of snaps, growls and crashes before I couldn't take consciousness any longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Back Again**

Xavier POV

"Esme? Get the others out of here," said a calm voice.

I didn't hear if 'Esme' agreed, but low growls and snapping in the air died down. What the hell was happening? I let out a low groan when I noticed a giant pain in my back, and I cracked my eyelids open.

In front of me stood a pretty good-looking guy, with a clipboard. Fuck, it's a doctor.

But I couldn't help but notice how handsome it was. I know it sounds gay, but hey, guys notice these things too. He had shiny blond hair and a perfect face, and I wondered why I didn't look nearly half as good. But he also had a slightly strained look, I could tell by his neck.

Back to hating doctors, I groaned again, realizing I was in a hospital. It was then that I realized I was wrapped in thick white bandages, in a lot of places. Crap. I tried my best to avoid hospitals, but with the stunts me and my friends pulled, it was hard.

"That was quite the recovery you made, Mr. Keri" great, thins one was a doctor _and _used my last name. I was hoping to keep that name on the down low.

"How long've I been here?" I asked I a slightly wild voice. The sooner I leave, the better.

"…Three days," he takes forever "you had quite the scratch,"

"Yes, quite" I said, mocking his posh tone. "Do you have any pictures? I want to see the damage."

He pulled a folder out of his clipboard and opened it up to hand to me. "Here."

"Yeah, whatever" I just wanted to look at my back, and other injuries. And then I winced. _Is that what it looks like? _I tried to look at my back, but the Dr. … I don't actually know his name. But he stopped me.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Mr. Keri," he said, all calm and reserved. I noticed his eyes were pitch black.

"Any broken bones?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Uh, no, but— " I cut him with a yelp. There were bruises, every color of the rainbow, covering my arms. Damn that wolf to hell. But would anyone believe my story about a dog three sizes too big? Not likely. I was on my own.

That freaking wolf ruined my life. Or what was left of it.

If you could choke on your thoughts, that's what I was doing. The images of the destruction three days ago kept hacking at my head.

I started to think about how Lucas would use his sarcasm to cheer me up and tell me not to be such a pessimist, like Greg. Then Cameron and Nick would attempt to stop the fight that ensued. It was hard not to reminisce about the trouble and fun we would get into. It was like watching our lives together flash by in my head.

I don't really know why they chose me to be their friend. I mean, come on, it was grade nine, and I was the new kid.

Flashback

I was walking down the hall to my first class, French. Great…

Well, for starters, I was walking in a sea of preppy clothed wide-eyed teenagers. I'm talking Abercrombie-zombies who were looking—no, scrutinizing me. I wanted to make somewhat of a good impression, so I put on this smirk and a slight swagger. And that's where it began.

I caught a glimpse of a group of rowdy boys. They were clearly trying to impress the crowd surrounding them. The usual: tell a joke, laughing like laidback idiots.

You could tell they were the more popular group of guys, by the girls that stared like they might get a date with them. _Pfft. _

I continued on towards the sings pointing to the office, where I got my locker combo, and timetable. With a quick 'thanks', I left for my locker.

I opened it and it was already filled with paper-stocked binders, and textbooks, with a 'Welcome to Baron high, Xavier' sign taped to the built in shelf. I already feel at home… Well, at least I won't look like a loser, hauling in school supplies tomorrow.

I shrugged off my gray hoodie, grabbing a French-English dictionary and a green binder, matching my green shirt and intense eyes.

I slipped into my class a little early, thankfully before most of the kids. But the same cocky boys from the hall were there.

I sat quietly in a random seat, opposite to the boys at least. I then took note of their of their appearances. There was a tall boy with brown hair, covering his eyebrows, almost his brown eyes, a little big, muscle-wise. The second was slightly taller than the first, and considerably thinner, and had some scene-kid thing going on. Blond emo hair, and blue eyes. They both had the same smirk on.

The third guy was pretty short, with brown, a little bit slanted eyes, and more on the chubby side. He had on a slight frown that looked permanent.

The last guy had a head of dark brown curly hair with the same colored eyes, relatively tall, and his face held a huge smile.

They were, despite their differences, a pretty good-looking bunch of boys.

I went to scratch my nose, but I knocked over my stupid dictionary, and bent to pick it up.

They noticed cause they all turned their head to me. The first and last guy got up and walked over to me, but "sadly" the bell rang.

"After class" The curly haired guy said.

The French class began and I pretended not to understand what he was saying. But I think people genuinely were already stupid and did not understand. I was surrounded by over talkative girls, who kept looking at the four boys.

The teacher only just realized I was in the room, when I coughed. He gave me a mocking smile. I was hoping to avoid this moment since my mom said we were moving.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student I failed to notice. Please welcome Xavier Keri," Stupid nasal, said-my-last-name teacher.

I leaned back in my chair and gave the class a half-wave, trying to look cooler than I felt. Unfortunately the chair swayed too far back, and I swing my arms to keep balanced, but I ended up hitting my head the back of someone's hard desk.

I blacked out before I could hear anyone laugh at me.

*****

I remember waking up in the nurse's office with a cold compress on my head.

"Hey dude!" I groaned. It was too early for shouts. The four guys from the hallway were there, standing beside my cot, looking excited.

"Hey?" I was suspicious because I was wondering whether or not they were truly trying to be nice. I know from experience you can't really trust popular people.

I sat up, and with the blood rush, I quickly lied back down.

"Careful dude, don't want to pass out again, eh?" the emo guy said, "By the way, my name's Lucas. Lucas Czaja" **(A/N: pronounced Chai-ya)** He stuck out his hand for a handshake, and I took it hesitantly.

There was a moment of silence and awkwardness, where Lucas expected me to say something.

"Well, let me introduce my buddies. This is Greg Sein," He pointed to the short guy, "and this is Nick Ayotte, the mama's boy" he pointed to the other tall guy, who looked mock outraged, "and that guy over there is Cameron Johnson, with the jew-fro."

"Ha-ha" Cameron said.

I nodded a bit, and I said, "Well, you already know me… But you can call me Xavier, Lucas Czaja." I said in a british accent. It was a small attempt at humor, but they laughed.

It got quiet after that. "So…" Cameron started, "you gonna go back to class, or you wanna ditch? We could go to Nick's. His place is huge." He smiled genuinely and stood up.

"Uh, I guess," I smiled back. No one's going to notice a person they never met.

I stood up slowly and put the cold compress on the table beside me.

And that's how I became friends with the most popular guys in school. Nothing to it.

End Flashback

I struggled to focus on the doctor with the bad news standing in front of me, still kinda lost in memories.

"…There might also be fractures in your collarbone, but we haven't had time to check. We wanted to try when you were awake. You went through a lot, and you need your rest."

I nodded absentmindedly at what he said, but the table beside him that held my possessions caught my eye. What really stood out was the picture of my friends and me in my wallet, which someone must've opened.

Greg was in the front, his face set in his closest-to-a-smile expression, with his arms crossed. I was slightly behind Greg, my glasses sliding down my nose, with my hands in my pocket. I had on this huge grin, my eyes looking wild. Cameron's curly brown hair was long when this was taken and it covered his eyes. He was sticking out his tongue. Nick's arm was wrapped around Lucas's shoulder and stuck his middle finger up at the camera, while Lucas had his other hand in the air, doing a peace sign, while grinning just as stupidly as me.

Looking at the picture, knowing that they would never laugh, smile or cry with me, made me break down to pieces. As I was crying , in the back of my mind, I was aware of a pair of cold tiny arms wrapping around me gently yet tightly, as I cried myself dry and unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, this be our 4th chapter and we'd like to point out all our hits, but NO REVIEWS… hmm, mysterious.**

**I guess for each chapter there's a particular song to set the mood. Claire de lune was sorta for this one :)**

**My boy X, gets to be emo.**

**Anyways, review please, and enjoy….**

CHAPTER 4 **THE ANGEL SMILED AT ME**

I awoke to a rapid beeping coming from my heart monitor. My head shot up and I was looking around wildly. I still remember my dreams from what happened…

There was a beautiful woman sitting in a chair looking at me. Her strange golden eyes, staring intently.

"What are you looking for?" I choked out. Her hair was ink black, cropped, and spiked out. She was graceful, the way she held herself, even when she was sitting down.

She didn't answer right away. "Oh, welcome to Forks... My name is Alice, and Dr. Cullen is my father. Just ask if you need anything." Alice waved her hand carelessly. She seemed to be thinking hard about something, and she didn't put her heart into trying to be cheerful. i noticed she was only looking towards me, not _at _me.

Suddenly the doctor came into the room. I couldn't get over how attractive they were.

"Ah, Mr. Keri, you're awake. I have some news," he said.

"Good or bad?" I muttered. I knew he heard me, but he continued on.

"Our community will be holding a small memorial for… your friends," for the next part, he seemed to be having trouble telling me, "And, I'd think it would be best if you didn't go…"

_'You're kidding, right?' _I thought. "No… I'm going. I'M GOING AND YOU CAN'T FUCKING STOP ME!" Who was this second rate movie star to tell me I couldn't see my friends one last time?

I sat up straighter, in anger. Almost hysterical.

"You see, Mr. Keri, I think it would be best if you stayed at my house. You're in such a poor mental state that it would be... unwise to leave you in the care of another doctor, not specializing in this area… At my house, I can keep you under close observation." He sighed his staged concern.

I was barely listening. I was really looking for my clothes, which were in a corner folded up nicely. I could stall, while he talks. There was a scalpel on a silver tray. I could threaten with bodily harm…

I jumped up, this time out of bed. I ran to the tray, grabbed the sharpest scalpel, and brought it near my wrist, and turned around. Down the road, not across the street.

"Don't come near me! I'll do it!" I was slowly backing towards the clothes. I pulled my bloody jeans on with one hand.

The doctor had an almost hungry look when I brought the weapon close to my skin, and his eyes were bugged out. Alice's eyes were almost pained and she cradled herself.

"Now, now, Xavier, we don't want trouble. Put it _down_!" the doctor said. At "down", he lunged for my arm, but I pulled it aside and dove out the door with my shirt in hand.

In the awful smelling hallway, I ripped off that hospital gown, and pulled on my also dry-bloody shirt. Along the way, I could hear footsteps following me. But they weren't rushed. It was eerie because no one was running after a "crazy" patient.

I walked out the automatic sliding doors, still looking behind me. _Maybe they'll let me leave. _I turned my head around and ran straight into a stone hard wall. Scratch that. Three built chests.

I got up from the asphalt and ran around them, right to the forest, which appeared to be the norm in this small town.

I ran, as if in slow motion.

I think I made it five steps past the first tree before the guys who stopped me at the door grabbed me.

I started tearing up. I wanted to run away. Wallow in self pity and—and…

I dropped to the ground and I slammed my fist on the cold, damp earth. I screamed. I yelled and cursed. The three guys ended up dragging me back to the hospital.

******

In the lobby of the hospital I curled up on those god damned uncomfortable chairs, and waited. The men, who I discovered were closer to boys, also had the looks of snow-white angels. The doctor, Alice and the three boys.

Two women came out with a stretcher. Ugh, what's with this place? Is everyone a supermodel? They ended up putting me in it. I struggled at first, but I think everyone of them had muscles of a bodybuilder.

The thinnest boy there chuckled at me. Then I thought about my situation. Nothing to smile about. Almost instantly, like he remembered what I went through, his expression went solemn again.

Four of the angels carried me outside towards a white windowless van. I think the use of the stretcher was unnecessary. I would've eventually calmed down. In the van, they strapped me in again, and sat on either side of me. I think the doctor was driving.

They were all looking at me. I don't want to have anything to do with these freaks, so I didn't say a word, and I stared at the ceiling until the van came to a stop.

Alice, pulled open the van back door, and everyone jumped out. I still lay on the dumb stretcher. I could feel the creeping fog outside the van.

Alice sat beside my head on the ground. She looked into my eyes, and smiled like an angel. It left me breathless. All she said was "now i remember you."


	5. Chapter 5

**5****th**** chapter, I'm so happy about it.**

**So basically grade 10 sucks, and we're not updating often. Not that we ever did**

**So, enjoy, because I'm hoping to get this story underway…**

**Ps. I know I'm getting hits and visitors **

**CHAPTER FIVE: AND INTRO!**

She smiled her heavenly smile and jumped out of the van. A smile that looked like old pictures of my mom.

Of course one of the other boy teenagers had to come in and ruin it. He unstrapped me from the lift and tugged me out of the van like a rag doll. What a tool; he practically breaks my arm, throwing me out, to show his manliness.

"My name's Jasper by the way. Jasper Whitlock." And Jasper the white ghost walked away, towards their humongous house.

"Oh, my name's Jasper. Here, let me flex for you" I mumbled, while indignantly strolling to the front door.

A giant boy, (more like a grown man) looked at me menacingly, with a smirk on his face. "And my name is Emmett Cullen, but you can call me sir." He introduced himself.

'_Did I ask you? Or for any of this?' _I didn't want to say it to his face; I would be in more trouble than it was worth. And I would lose the fight.

The, what looked to be, youngest boy walked up beside me. He made eye contact with me and smiled. "My name is Edward."

"So…"I said. _I probably shouldn't treat him like this._

"Well, see you around…" he said after awhile, as I stopped at the front door.

Everything in this house was clean-cut. It was nice, but everything seemed too uncomfortable. Not a scratch on the wall, scuff on the floor.

_Who's the mom? She must be strict. _I thought.

I stood on the carpet in the entranceway that looked closer to a lobby at an expensive hotel. I forgot that I had no shoes, and despite hating these people, I didn't want to dirty the spotless floor. I took a step closer and pressed my foot to the cold floor.

The doctor walked by me, out of the kitchen, still in his white coat. He paused and turned his head to look at me slowly.

"_What_ is the patient doing walking around?" he said in an oddly calm voice.

At once, four people rushed to me, but only Emmett picked me up. Bridal style. Not happy about this.

"And, Emmett, he can have the spare room."

"Kay," Emmett said. So he carried me up to a room that seemed farther down the hall than most of the other rooms.

He set me down on the bed and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

The room was somewhat quaint, and less extreme than the rest of the house. And I liked it. It had a desk, a lamp, a large window and bed. Simple.

I heard a car crunch against the gravel, and I looked out the window. Edward was leaving. Which is great because it's one less person.

I lied down on the bed, which was very comfortable, and closed my eyes.

*****

Alice's POV

Currently only Edward knew about the relationship between Xavier and myself. Xavier is so perfect.

He looks just like I imagined. Him and his family had been so hard to find. I searched forever for their side of the family and they lived in Las Vegas.

I walked up to his room quietly and sat down beside his sleeping form. I took his glasses out of my jacket pocket and placed them on the desk beside his bed.

He had black hair like mine, but his covered his eyes. And he was tall. Well everyone was tall to me.

He needed better style, but that would be fixed in time. He was sort of lanky, like Edward. He had a straight nose, slight stubble, and pale skin. He had perfect cheekbones and jaw line. I felt so much love for him in this moment; he was like a brother to me already.

Jasper's POV

I crept to the door where Alice wandered.

She was sitting there beside his head, cradling his face. I could feel her love radiating off like heat.

That stupid, broken boy. I have to hold my breath every time I walk by. I can still smell him from when I threw him, and now I have to live with him.

Alice turned around and looked at me and she smiled, and I could feel her sadness creeping towards me. But she was so happy.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

She smiled at me and said, "Of course."

I ran so fast out of that house and opened the door of my car so fast that I crumpled the steel handle. I pulled out and drove to the ocean.

Alice's POV

I saw my husband struggle so hard around my nephew. I made my heart jump with pride, that he would make an effort to keep him alive for me.

I could cry. I could feel the venom in my eyes welling up.

*****

After maybe four hours, Xavier was still sleeping. His wounds must hurt.

Xavier was sleeping on his stomach so I thought I would roll up his stained shirt to check his slash on his back. The bandages were soiled and bleeding. He must have stretched his back and broken the scab.

I slowly peeled off the bandage and tossed it into the garbage bin. I ran to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle, could I use your equipment for Xavier?"

"Yes, and try not to wake him up. I hear alcohol on wounds hurts a lot."

I ran back to Xavier and slid off his shirt and took the rest of the bandages off.

When I finished dressing the cuts, I examined the bruises. I was horrified. His skin was half purple.

At least the bruises around his arms were healing nicely. They were yellow, not the tomato red they used to be.

I brought him one of Jasper's shirts, which were way looser on Xavier.

I walked out of the room to hear Edward pull in to the driveway. He actually brought Bella.

*****

Xavier POV

I woke up with a searing pain. All my cuts and bruises hurt like shit. I rolled of my bed and reached for my back, which burned the most.

After I got over the pain, I examined myself. I had new clothes on, that were way too put together for my taste. Also my cuts had new bandages on them.

I found my glasses on the desk and I walked out of the room sneakily. I could hear slight echoing of voices coming from down the big staircase. Around the corner I turned and I looked down the stairs and was greeted by a stare from an ordinary looking girl.

"Oh, hello" She said with her weird doe-eyes.

"H-hi, who are you?" I said back.

"I'm Bella. You are Xavier," And she walked away.

"Yep…" I replied, but she didn't even listen.

I limped down the stairs and walked to what looked like a living room. Except it was "high-fashion" or whatever. The ceiling was way to high, and the white wall blinded me.

I heard about five sharp intakes of breath.

Bella was sitting right up against Edward, in an "I need you" way. Edward looked kind-of uncomfortable, as if Bella smelled really bad, but nevertheless, he had both his arms wrapped around her.

Emmett and some blond bombshell were sitting together in a chair, and Alice was sitting with the really tall guy, Jasper. The doctor Cullen guy wasn't there but there was a new lady there. She was "surprisingly" attractive. She had nice hair and an innocent motherly look about her.

"I'm Esme, welcome to our home," said Esme, and she came up to me and gave me a hug. I tried to readjust my position so that her hug wasn't making my injuries hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Esme straightened me up and smoothed my shirt. "Do you need a drink? Or I could make you supper!" She was really enthusiastic. Like she'd never had company over. Even with, what, six kids over?

"Water's fine. Wait do you have any alcohol?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Doctor's orders were strictly non-alcoholic beverages."

"Water's fine" I mumbled. _I haven't had a drink in years…_

I didn't know what to do with myself, so I followed her into the kitchen. I took a seat at a stool by the island counter.

"Here you go, Mr. Keri,"

"Um, call me X, I hate my last name." This lady reminded me of what a real mom should be. Sweet, caring, polite, nice, and not abusive.

Esme flickered her eyes behind me quickly and walked out of the kitchen. I turned around to see, and she was looking at Dr. Carlisle, who was walking towards me.

"Mr. Keri, I need to speak with you," he said.

"Of course you do" I grumbled. He beckoned me to an empty dimmed dining room. Romantic.

"Mr. Keri, what I need to talk to you about is your current situation. I understand that you were running away from home. Now, we could contact your parents, but it appears that they went away on vacation…" he told me.

"How do _you _know that?"

"Their answering machine sounded off." _Oh, really? We don't have one. Alright, I'll play along…_

"Oh, well they're the kind of people who just up off and leave. So it might be a couple weeks…"

"Understandable Mr. Keri—Xavier, I mean." This guy was a true gent; I get to stay away from my parents for a few more weeks… they _might_ mind. Meh.

Alice's POV

"I actually feel safer with Bella. This Xavier guy is such a tool. What the hell is he doing here? And where'd Jasper go?" Emmett, the ever impatient said to me.

"Jasper went hunting; wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah sure, but I did that yesterday. Can't be too careful."

"Emmett, you're the epitome of careful," I said rolling my eyes.

_Edward, don't tell them! I want to be the one to tell them that me and Xavier are…_

**FIN, POUR LE MOMENT!!!**

**OUI, JE PARLE UN PEU DE LA LANGUE D'AMOUR.**

**^^for those of you good people who read my stories, or speak French, kudos to you (y)**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Brand new eyes' is out, so get it. I know paramore absolutely hates to be associated with twilight, and I hate to do it myself, in my own TWILIGHT story, but for shiz, every song is kick ass.**

**On with my story…**

CHAPTER 6: HELLO?

Alice's POV

"The boy knows something's up. Actually, he did ever since he saw Jacob cross the street," Edward said.

"Ed, Carlisle told us not to listen in. So stop it." I said.

"I know, but—Emmett—he's a lot—Emmett—more smart than we gave him credit." Edward said, saying Emmett with a "cough".

_I didn't doubt him, at all. He got his brains from my side of the family. _I thought to Edward, thereby receiving a pair of rolled eyes.

"But I can't stress how much he knows and suspects. He may seem weak, but his background isn't impeding his suspicions of our family."

It was quiet for a bit after that, then Edward twitched his ears and said, "Guys, Carlisle's done."

Xavier's POV

I didn't get why he wouldn't just send me home. Worst-case scenario is that I get put in a mental asylum, with a slap on the wrist. But now I know something is up. Something big.

_So I'll stay in, then,_ I thought.

As I was following Carlisle out of the dining room, the living room got really quiet. I thought it was because of me, but a flustered-looking Jasper walked through the front door. He looked like he went through hell and back. I looked away when he gave me a stare from the devil.

The Edward guy stood up and said to Carlisle, "Carlisle, he knows. We can't keep him from the truth longer. And the longer he stays out of the public eye, the longer _you_ get suspected. We can't afford to move again." He said these random things in the room like I wasn't even there.

"What!?" I said.

Everyone turned they're eyes to me. In the case where they were _all_ glaring. Even fucking Bella. I don't even know her that well. Or any of them, but I do believe she has no reason to hate me.

"I don't think so Edward. I mean it's not like he's tied to the family like Bella is. Xavier could very well leave whenever he wants. Well, maybe we'd have to… keep him quiet.," Carly said. _ I don't like the sound of that plan._

"What the fuck. Get me out—"I was getting cut off.

"Carlisle, he does. Xavier is my nephew." Alice explained. _I was always sure that I only had one aunt, but she was way older. Try thirty years older._

Everyone gasped. Or that's what it sounded like.

"You're fucking crazy. I mean you're all nice, for psycho killers, but wow." I said.

"Xavier, I think its time we told you what we are." Carlisle said.

"What!?" I said. _Wow, that is seriously being overused today._

"We're vampires."

Alice's POV

His mouth made an 'O' shape for five seconds. Then the giggling commenced.

"Heh…. Heh heh. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Something like that, for a whole minute.

"Oh, man guys. Where're the cameras. Is this "Fuck with Xavier" day? Are my friends here? Sitting in a room with the crew?"

We had to show him something to prove what we are, so I started to run really fast around him.

"Where's Alice!?" He asked panicky.

"We're fast, were strong and cold." I said as my voice echoed around the quiet room.

At "cold", I stopped and placed my freezing hands on his cheeks. He flinched.

"Xavier, I'm your aunt.. I'm about 200 years old. That's why you've never heard of me. And also why we're keeping you alive." I said.

I saw Xavier's eyes start to water, and before I expected, he hugged me pretty tightly, even for a human. I hugged him back.

Xavier POV

I have always felt some sort of attraction to Alice. But it never really was romantic. And for that I'm glad. She kind of looks like me and my family, and I had put that thought to the side until now.

She was like a sister I never had. I don't even know that she is a good person, but I can feel that she is one. What does she do as a vampire, or in her spare time?

'_What does she eat?' _I hadn't realized I said it out loud.

"Listen, Xavier, most of what you have known about the "traditional" vampire has been a lie." Alice said.

"How so?" _God, their accent was rubbing off on me._

"Well, for starters, we'd like to say that we don't eat humans. Our family, or "coven", feeds off of the wild life."

"Like plants and animals?" I asked.

"No, retard, just animals," Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett," The blonde woman said, slapping his arm.

Alice continued like there wasn't an interruption, "We don't die in the sun. We shine."

"Like glowing?"

"Kind of. And we're fast, cold and cunning."

"Wait, are there more around here?" I asked.

"No, we managed to make Forks sort of like our territory. But out there, in the bigger picture, there are vampires."

"Do they eat humans?"

"Yes. Which brings us tour next topic." Alice said.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?" I said confusedly.

"Well, to be honest you smell." I sniffed my armpit.

"I do?"

"Let me finish. You smell mouthwatering. Even to Carlisle."

"I don't run into teenagers with your scent," Carlisle said.

"It's indescribable." Alice continued.

"Well, I'm sure I haven't bathed in a while…" I said self-consciously.

"Not your skin Xavier, your blood."

"Oh. Oh…" I said in realization. "What do I do?"

"Well, _I _want to keep you here. For starters, you know a lot, and secondly, you're the only family I've met. And I don't want to lose you. The others could get at you, because they aren't, so to speak, vegetarians."

"Well… I'm willing to stay. If it's alright with you guys…" I said. _The family doesn't look too pleased._

"I'm willing to let you stay Xavier." The doctor said slowly, unsurely.

"I won't mind at all." Esme said with a smile.

"Bella and I are alright with it," Edward, my ol' buddy, said. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm perfectly okay with it," Jasper said.

"I'll live. My name's Rosalie by the way," _Rosalie_, the hot one, said, also with a smile.

It took me a second to realize that Emmett hadn't said anything. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs, as everyone was looking at him.

"Oh, um *grumble* I guess that would be acceptable…" Emmett finally muttered.

*****

Xavier's POV

I was sitting in my room, in the dead quiet.

Everyone had left. All the cars were gone; Carlisle was called to the office, Edward took Bella home and was staying the night, Jasper and Emmett went hunting, Rosalie and Alice went shopping—for me, and Esme went to get takeout. Also for me.

I know it seems weird that they would leave without me, but they said something about knowing if I left or not. They must have a good alarm system.

I lied down and closed my eyes.

A car honked on the outside of the house. I looked out my window and there was an old looking gray Mercedes.

A girl with brown curly hair stepped out of the driver's door. She definitely looked pretty. She walked up to the front door slowly, as if scared, and knocked on the door.

I figured since nobody was home, that I would answer the door. I went down the main staircase in pain two at a time. My socks were slippery against the hardwood floor, so I ended up hitting my head against the door. I was rubbing the side of my head as I answered the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, ISN'T IT ANNOYING WHEN guys talk about porn right in front of you. Anyways… **

**I get to write two chapters in one week. Wow.**

**Next:**

CHAPTER 7:

"Hello" I said, opening the door.

"Hi, is Bella here?" This short girl said to me.

"Um, no, but they should be back within the hour…"

"Oh, but the movie starts in a half hour, all the way in Port Angeles."

"I wish I could help, but… I'm just visiting." I lied to her.

"Are you related to the Cullen's?"

"Yes. But, I'm not sure where they went." I lied again.

"Well, I could show you around. Unless you think sticking around an empty house is more fun…" She said.

I didn't know a way out of this without telling her about why I'm here. I'll have to work on a back-story…

"Well, I guess I could go. What time would we be back?"

"Probably around 8 o'clock. Why? Are you on a tight leash? I didn't seem that they were _that_ strict." She pried.

"Yeah, well not necessarily—hey, who are you anyways?!" I realized I didn't even know her name.

"Oh, duh! I'm Jessica, but call me Jess."

"I'm Xavier. Or X. L-let me go get my wallet… and shit."

"Yeah, no problem. X. I'll be in my car," And she walked out the door to start her car.

I went upstairs, slowly but carefully, and rushed for my wallet. I put it in my back pocket. I ran to Jasper's room and grabbed another shirt that was long sleeved. I didn't need anyone talking about my bruises. I don't think that he would mind.

I also borrowed some pants that were a tiny bit too long for me. But I looked all right.

I ran outside. Running, because I still felt like the Cullen's could come get me. They're vampires for Christ sake!

I got to her car and she smiled at me. She _was_ very pretty.

In her car, there were four people mushed in the backseat. Two of them were boys, and two of them were girls. One of the boys larger than the other. In muscle-ly terms. And the other guy wasn't ugly, but he wasn't attractive as the others. It sounds shallow.

The girls. Both were short. One was platinum blond, and looked kind of snobbish. The other seemed like the bookworm type, and had brown hair. Overall, they were pretty.

Jessica pointed at the first guy, "That guy is Mike, and the other one is Eric. The Blond girl is Lauren, and last is Angela. I already told them that Bella couldn't make it. But we get to make a new friend."

They all welcomed me with a smile, and a "Hey".

"So, what brings you to Forks?" Mike said.

"Well, I'm visiting my family."

"Oh, I didn't think that the Cullen's _had_ other family." Angela said. _Like I said, Fuck with Xavier day…_

"Yeah, well, we're actually both orphans. They wouldn't keep us together in the orphanage." I said with fake wistfulness.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Angela said.

"No worries. We're together. Well, actually Alice went shopping somewhere." I said, this time truthfully.

"Well, they won't mind if we borrow you for a bit," the Lauren chick said to me.

Jessica put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway… which was long.

"So, Xavier, how old are you?" Eric said.

"Oh, um I'm seventeen, but I'm a December kid, so I'll be eighteen soon."

It was actually easier to be with these guys, because they were _normal_.

"So, are you guys friends with the Cullen's? I didn't really know about them 'til recently. They're very secretive." I asked inconspicuously.

"Kind of. They do like to keep to themselves"—_vampires_—"But, I guess since we were friends with Bella first, we talked a bit with them. But we're cool now." _ Not likely._

"That's cool. They _are _quiet, so I imagine it'd be hard to talk to them." So Bella is human.

The rest of the ride was small talk, until school came up.

"So, are you done school, Xavier?" Lauren asked.

"Well, kinda, but I was thinking about going back for a fifth year. You know, get my stats up for college." I said.

"You, know, I was thinking the exact same thing," Jessica said.

"Well, it would help if I knew someone."

"Actually, I was thinking of going back too. I need to get scouted for schools," Mike said.

"Great. But, Lauren, Eric and Angela are all going to college. That Port Angeles one."

"Well, I should go then. Life gets so boring without school to go to. What's the local high school?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Forks High. Original, right?" Jessica said. As she said this, we pulled up beside a movie theatre.

"Here we are," Jess said to me.

Inside it was your typical theatre, with dirty velvet carpets, and signature popcorn-and-butter smell. I haven't been to a movie in about a month, so the smell was heavenly. Jessica ended up paying for the tickets.

"I'll get snacks then…" I said. "Do you want anything?"

"Just a small diet cola." Jess said. Wow, she could actually use a cheeseburger.

"Okay," I said, bewildered. _Why don't some girls eat, even when we're out for fun?_

I ordered my large popcorn and my root beer, then Jessica's tiny slurp of a drink. She led me to the theatre and we sat down. Jess beside me, then Lauren on my right side, with Mike on her other side. Eric and Angela sat in front of us.

"So, what movie is this?" I asked Lauren.

She was about to answer but Jessica answered instead, quickly, " We're watching _Sweeney Todd_. Its supposed to be scary," In a fake scared voice.

*****

By the time the movie ended, I had Lauren leaning on one arm, Jessica on the other. The movie wasn't even that horrifying. It was just gory.

"Wow, that was so scary," Jessica said, hiding her face in Jasper's sweater.

"Kind of, I guess," I said.

Waiting in the bright lobby was Jasper and Edward waiting impatiently.

"Xavier! You're late for supper! But I'm _so glad_ you made some new friends. Esme was getting worried." Jasper said through clenched teeth. He didn't look happy. "Nice sweater, though."

"Fuck," I muttered. "Jasper, you don't think she'd mind though, do you? " I said for show.

"Nah, she just wants you back. _Now." _His tone was deadly.

"Okay, well see you soon guys; Jess," I said behind me. Edward just shook his head at me.

*****

In his car, he didn't give me a chance to buckle up before swerving out of the parking lot. I hit my head (again) on his door. He was driving way over the speed limit.

"Did you know Alice practically ripped the hair out of _my _head, she was so worried," He whispered, even though it was just me, him and Edward.

"Calm down, Jazz. He's fine now. He didn't say a thing to the humans," Edward said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"For all we know, Edward, he could've gone to the police."

_How did Edward know I didn't say anything?_

*****

At home, I was crushed by Alice's massive strength.

"Don't leave without a note or something!"

"Okay, Alice" I gasped out.

**There you have it! ******

**READ AND REVIEW. EVEN JUST SUGGESTIONS, A SIMPLE "UPDATE"**

**Love sage**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad I'm getting viewed a lot for my chapters. And I'm surprised I have actually written this amount of chapters. Any who:**

CHAPTER 8: CRY WOLF

Xavier's POV

After receiving assault after assault of hugs and kisses on my cheek and forehead—which are likely going to be bruising—by Alice and Esme (mostly Alice), I'm sure I won't be sneaking out any time soon.

"Xavier, at least leave a note. I couldn't see you— " she hugged me again.

"_See me_?" I said kind of angrily.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I said, irritably. Something fishy is going on. "I'm going to bed," and just to annoy Jazz, "Hey, Jasper, could I borrow some pj's?"

"Don't push your luck, kid,"

"Jasper," Carlisle said, in a fatherly tone.

"Follow me." Jasper said, falsely calm.

Up in his room, he flicked in the light. I could see it a little better. He had a sort of exotic room that reminded me of India, with a red and gold thread-embellished rug. No bed. In the corner of his room, he had an old-school record player, a rifle on a shelf. In the wall beside it, his closet light lit up a soldier's uniform. It looked very worn, but professional. He had a loveseat in the opposite corner, which looked vintage-y and was a worn out leather-red.

"I don't appreciate you touching my things, so just ask me first," He said this, as if it was scripted with forced politeness.

"Kay,"

He handed me the pajamas and I strutted back to my room. I slipped them on. I think they were silk.

*****

Alice's POV

"I think we should put him back in school." I said.

"He dropped out, but you know, we could _encourage_ him to go back," Edward said.

"Ed! Why would you threaten like that," Esme said, outraged. I glared at him.

"I think he has a point, Esme," I say that grudgingly, "We should enroll him in school. Mike and Jessica would be wondering why he would lie to them."

"Lie?" Jasper questioned.

"He told Jessica that him and Alice were cousins. And that he's come to stay, and go to Forks high," Edward stated glumly.

"Well, we have enough gossip running around us already. We don't need Xavier's appearance added," Carlisle said logically.

_Well at least he already has friends. _I thought to Edward.

"Well, the thought still remains if we should let him go to his own friends' memorial. Its inhumane, Carlisle, let him go." I argued.

"We can't risk people asking him questions. He knows too much," Carlisle defended.

"We could video-tape it," Emmett stated dumbly.

"Oh, shut up, Emmett," Edward snapped.

*****

Xavier's POV

Something's up: I can hear them arguing. They're obviously talking about me. But back to the conversation with them.

I don't know much about vampires, save for blood drinking and paleness. Well, they're pretty darn strong… and definitely older than my grandparents… and they're really fast.

But Edward can probably read my mind. I'll have to test that out…

_Ahhh, get off me, you beast! Someone help!! Ahhh! Alice! Ow! That sounded like my leg. Ouch, my other leg. Someone help, please…_

Six vampires ran into my room before I could finish yelling in my thoughts. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"False alarm. But Xavier's pretty happy with himself…" The three "younger" male vampires glared at me.

"Damn straight."

"Okay, good one, X, you just better not be faking next time… or no one will believe you." Edward threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. So what else can you guys do?" It can't just be Edward with the cool powers.

"You catch on quick, kid." Jasper told me. _Pfft. Edward, tell him to cool it._

"Though, I'd still prefer you use your voice." He reprimanded.

"I can see the future." Alice smiled at me brightly.

"I can manipulate emotions," Jasper said.

"But not everyone has powers." Esme said.

"—Some of us were blessed with outrageously good looks, instead," Emmett implied, running his hands through his hair.

"What Emmett is trying to say, is that not every vampire has special abilities, like me, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle," Rosalie corrected. She elbowed Emmett in the stomach.

"Ouch, baby," He said.

*****

Carlisle had decided that the next day, he would sign me up at the high school, for my last year. Forks high. It didn't even look like a school. More like a group of departments.

Someone had gotten my information and stuff. The vampire's ability to completely creep me out has not yet let me down. Also, Alice took it upon herself to go shopping for _more_ clothes for school, and some weird leather notebooks, and a weird arm bag.

The first day of school for myself was in a month.

*****

Alice had straightened my hair for me (WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?!), and I woke up, she placed my clothes on the desk, with my bag full of books for my classes.

I put on my clothes and looked in the full-length mirror. I looked kind of out of place in my coat, which was some weird fashion-y thing. Alice said it was a blazer. I also had a sweater under it, some black jeans, and she got me weird dress shoes.

Alice had asked me, the night before, why I didn't dress like this more, and according to my model face. I didn't really see anything special. My cheekbones were kind of jutting out and I usually had black messy curly hair. I guess I was lucky my nose wasn't like my dad or brother's. Theirs is crooked. Actually I miss my brother. I haven't seen him since I was fifteen. He moved away and never came back, to some ivy-league school.

My dad always told me I looked like my mother. I was always offended. He said I have her mouth and nose and eyes and cheeks, but I have his hair, and his jaw. And height.

I looked kind of thin in this outfit. I realized I don't eat as often as I should, now that I live with these anorexic vampires; my last meal was yesterday at breakfast.

They bought me some cereal, and when I eat it, they go out to eat. I know its because I smell worse than Bella.

Bella's pretty nice I guess, but that's just from her talking to the vampires, not to me.

The only one who takes the time to talk to me is Alice. And she tries not to breath too much.

She said she's going to drive me to school today.

*****

Alice's POV

He looks so nervous. It's so endearing. I pull up next to the main office and I hand him his wallet. I slipped a little money in, incase he needed something. Is this what moms feel like?

"Thanks Alice," He mumbles.

"I'll pick you up after school."

He smiled a bit.

**Hooray, this took many moons to write. Cool kid right here.**

**Like always, Read and REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**This up and coming creepy character is based off of one of my classmates who happens to do this to me and my friends, but this one's a guy version.**

**I hope you feel my pain. It's so stressful around her :S**

CHAPTER 9: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Xavier's POV

I was a good half a head taller than the rest of the student body, so it was easy to see the classroom numbers.

I stopped at my locker and dropped off my bag. Alice made sure to pack me a lunch. I hope she didn't make it; she stinks a cooking, and making "human" food in general. The bell rang.

I got a few gawks. Were my clothes that bad? No, because that girl I just passed slid me a piece of paper. I brought it close to my nose under my glasses. A phone number. Score.

She walked away, and I made my way to homeroom. I smiled the whole way.

Alice and the rest of the Cullen's had picked my classes for me. I don't even know what they are. I walked into the front door and the bell rang again. It looked like a theatre class. There were dark red velvet curtains and it was mostly black paint on the brick walls, to give it that tacky dramatic look. Yes, I know what tacky means.

There were many a girl and boy. They gave me weird looks and I walked to the back of the class. But there weren't even any desks, just old beat-up couches for everyone to sit with painted sets pushed to the side of the room.

A very disorganized teacher strolled into the room of loud teenagers. Everyone was talking, but I guess it seemed like the norm. He was sipping his hot drink, and scribbling on his clipboard. He carelessly called out names. He hesitated at my name.

"Xavier Keri?" he said a pitch louder.

"Remember, Mr. Moutsos? Xavier's the new student the principal has been reminding you about for a few weeks." A nerdy kid said. I think this is a mix class. There were some kids a little bit younger than me.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Sean. Class, that's Xavier. Say 'hi' class," Mr. Moutsos said dismissively. Everyone said hi, but lowly, as if shy.

I don't think Sean is very popular with the people. It's not just his appearance. He's breathing pretty hard, and flaring his nostrils, with a nice old—and I mean old—brown plaid sweater.

He put to shame the name of the ginge. This is because I knew some attractive ones who looked like they took care of themselves. Unlike this guy. He kind of had this big shnoz. Or nose; whichever you prefer.

He walked over beside me. He stared at me, and stood to my left. I tried not to notice him staring, and slipped on my earphones. He did not take a hint though.

I sat down, and he sat down too. He started to say something, but he was muted by my music. It took me a minute of deep breaths before I got up the courage to take off my earphones.

I breathed a sigh and said, "Do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering what you thought of this school," Sean said, smiling like a rapist.

"Um, I've been here less than an hour."

"Oh, well what's your next class? I could show you arou—"

I cut him off quickly, "Yeah, well my next class is gym, and I know where that is, so I don't need to be shown around. In any case, the teacher looks about ready to start, and I don't want to miss it."

"Oh, okay… you know, I have gym next period too." There was that smile again.

The teacher was talking about this dumb play that the class had already started. I think it was called Fanny. It was an English adaptation of the French play. It was pretty messed and sounded like the soap opera, _The Young And The Restless._ My grandma used to watch that.

It was about this girls who get pregnant with a guy who loves her, but _oh no! _ He has to go out to sea to pursue his own dream. Then the mom is hoarding her off to some rich pervert who wants to have kids.

Mr. Moutsos went on for half the class. I considered skipping until someone walked into the room.

"Nice of you to join us Jessica, please take a seat." Mr. Moutsos said sarcastically. She blushed, but smiled when she saw me. She went and sat with two other girls and set down her book bag.

Sean decided to whisper in my ear just then, "That's Jessica, the hottest girls in school. Well, next to Bella Swan. But I can't believe her amazing smile," He finished dreamily. I felt spittle on my ear. Dude, he really needs to improve his social skills. I'm not popular, but I'm not even close to this guy.

"Ugh, Sean I know who she is. We're friends."

I spent most of the remaining period staring at Jess. I think we should hang out again, but the Cullen's would freak. My phone started to vibrate. I opened it and it was from Alice. It said:

_553-3048, lover boy, and don't get into any trouble. See you at eight._

Sometimes I love Alice.

I started a text by telling her it was me. So she didn't think I creeped her. I asked her if she wanted to ditch class after fifth period. We should go to Seattle.

The bell rang just after I sent it. I walked to my locker and grabbed some gym shorts and a white shirt.

I made my way to the gym, then the locker. In there, there was about 30 boys changing and showering. I picked a corner and pulled on the shorts over my boxers, after I took off my pants. I took off my shirt, and got this weird shiver. Sean was staring at me from across the room. I stared at myself wondering if there was something wrong. The bruises were long since gone, there was only a lightly visible scar from the wolf attack. I wasn't fat or anything. My stomach wasn't resembling the little Pillsbury guy. So it took me a bit to realize why he was staring. I pulled my shirt on as fast as I could, and ran out of the room, to the gym.

I walked towards the bleachers and sat down at the first bench. It was kind of comical really. It had to be a guy. Not a hot chick.

Jessica came out of the girls' change room and walked towards me. I smiled and waved. "I got your message, and you can pick me up at 6," she winked.

"Where do you live?" I asked; where would I pick her up.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd find out the same way you got my number. Creep," She teased.

"Yeah, well—" a beefy man cut me off.

"Boys, get your hormone filled butts over to this half of the gym." Nearly all the boys broke away from their conversations with the girls.

Another gym teacher called the girls to their half of the gym.

This period was about playing basketball. It was pretty easy, since my partners were Eric and Mike. I told them about Sean. We nicknamed him 'buttons' for the period, so we didn't worry about him listening in.

Mike started, "Yeah, I remember Button's being different since grade 2, so I'm not too surprised."

"Oh, well, just tell me when he's staring at me. Or tell him I don't swing that way."

"No way. You're telling him yourself." Eric said.

The bell rang and it was lunch period.

I followed the crowd of people, and they led me to the cafeteria. Which was huge for a small population of town.

_Edward, where are you sitting?_ I looked around the room, and he was sitting with Bella in a lonely corner. He looked at me, giving a somber smile; one only an old vampire could muster.

_Edward, did Alice leave me a car to…uh, drive?_ I walked towards him, thinking jokingly. To my surprise, he threw me a set of keys.

I caught them and turned to get my lunch in my locker. I came back and there was barely a chair. There was however an empty table, only one chair to it though. I had the honor bestowed on me to be at a table next to a group of giggling female sophomores. Meh. They looked at me and giggled some more, whispering to each other. I will never understand their antics.

I looked around the room. Jessica was looking at me, her back to me. She half waved and mouthed "see you soon." Her and her friends motioned me to come sit with them.

**Thank you readers. I've been asking for just a smidge of a review. With little luck, I might add.**

**Now, I'm asking if there's someone who wants to be in this story. **

**I need a vampire OC.**

**Post a physical description, maybe with a photo, their personality traits, a vampire power, and a back-story. **

**Nothing that has anything to do with the Cullen's please. Some originality required.**

**Read and Review.**


	10. ATTENTION AUDIENCE, AN

**ATTENTION AUDIENCE**

**I need a vampire OC. It would help out a lot with my story**

Post a physical description:

maybe with a photo of a celeb/model (to get an idea):

their personality traits:

a vampire power:

and a back-story:

**Nothing that has anything to do with the Cullen's please. Some originality required.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I just need one or two vampire characters, so just submit one from the criteria mentioned earlier.**

**.**

CHAPTER 10: I'LL BE WATCHING

Xavier POV

On the date, she wasn't nervous at all. She's probably been on more dates than me. You see, I'm not all that experienced in the whole area there…

We held hands, so it was kind of hard to concentrate. Jess is so confident, though.

Seattle? Seattle was great. It was, for once, sunny. Well, there were clouds; of course, it's part of the rainiest place on earth. We stopped there before we came to pass by Forks…

We…

Stop it Xavier, you have to be happy.

All today, we went shopping, and fooled around in the mall. It was immature, but at least we had fun. I bought two pairs of jokester glasses, the ones with the mustaches, and an overcoat, and we went around asking people if 'the fox had arrived' in Russian accents.

"Excuse me Madame, but could you direct me to dee nearest toll booth, so dat I can order may prostitutes from the online supermarket?" I said, making up as I go along.

"Pardon?!" She was a larger woman with a slight mustache.

"Er, you left your telephone running, better go catch it?" and I ran away, right into this weird shop around the corner.

"Welcome, Xavier to the Tranquility Emporium." Said a woman at the back of the store; she was shrouded in mist, coming off this indoor pond, in the middle of the store. Overall very cheesy "mystery-woman"-esque

"Uh, hey, it's nice to see you, but my date is—"

"She can wait a little while, but let me read your palm for you."

"Um, no offence, but I really don't need this mumbo jumbo…"

"Well, I'm assuming you're avoiding that lady, who just so happened to be the police chief's mother, here, as well as the mayor's sister. She just called for security."

"Yeah, maybe, I should… stay."

"Wundebar! Lets get your palm read." She beckoned me over. She had this weird poncho thing, and a scarf/hood shading her eyes. I slowly made my way over, looking at the creepy objects in her store. There was a lot of pickled stuff.

I pursed my lips as I sat down in front of her. She had really red hair, almost magenta. I peeked to get a look at her and she whipped her head to the side, to avoid my stare. She quickly grabbed my arm and leaned over my palm, pushing up my sleeve. She traced the lines really quickly.

"I see your 'heritage'. I see great troubles approaching in the near future." I felt her trace my veins lightly. "I see that you are in great danger. From the calling in your blood. "_La tua cantante" _Aro calls it." She said all this slowly.

_What?_

She started to sniff my wrist, making her way up my arm. I tried to jerk my arm away but this woman had a vice grip. She brought my wrist closer to her face, which was further revealed by my squirming; her hood had fallen down. The woman was so beautiful I thought her a—Vampire.

Her eyes were bright red and piercing my veins with their stare. She opened her before-lovely mouth. "Jess! Jessica!!" I prayed she would hear me.

"Oh Xavier, there you are. I thought you ditched me." Jessica walked in the store, " This is a …quaint shop."

I sighed in relief. Her voice never sounded so good. The woman released her grip on my arm. I felt a bruise forming under my sleeve that I pushed back down.

"Lets go home," I think I'm going to hurl. What the hell was another vampire doing nearby? I thought Alice said there weren't any nearby since a while back.

"I'll be watching," the woman said in my ear, pulling me close.

"Lets _go_ Jessica," I said fast, pulling her and myself out the store.

*****

"What's wrong, X?" She laughed to try and relieve tension.

"I was almost raped by that woman in the shop." I shivered and winked at her to show I was joking.

"So let me get this straight. She "told you your fortune", and felt you up?" Jess asked.

"And complimented me on my smell."

"And complimented your smell," she repeated. She seemed way too under whelmed.

"This is serious, I feel violated!" But I couldn't help but smile with her nearby.

*****


	12. Chapter 11

**Kay, so my last chapter was kind of short, so I'm hoping to make up for it.**

**I would appreciate a review, constructive criticism, or a "keep-it-going"!**

CHAPTER 11: FOUND OUT (I pity the fool)

Xavier

So I guess when I got home, everyone was furious to say the least. Edward was pacing around, and Carlisle was rubbing his temples. Esme, Alice and I were on the couch, they on either side of me trying to comfort me. Even though I wasn't taking this nearly as seriously as they were.

"How—how is it that a vampire could be so close without our knowing?" Edward seethed.

"She can probably cloak herself." Carlisle thoughtfully said.

"It would explain a few things…" Esme said.

"Its not surprising they would send someone to watch, what with your engagement, Edward." Alice said.

"What?" I said.

"Edward proposed to Bella a couple months back."

"Well, that's nice to hear, _now._"

They ignored my comment. "Do you think The Volturi are nervous? I mean, Aro did say Bella had potential. And maybe they think you'll turn her."

"And they probably wouldn't help but ask again for her to join them…"

"Xavier, did anyone follow you home?" Rosalie randomly called out, from the stairs.

There was a long pause.

Then I broke it, "Carlisle, who is Aro?"

"Aro… He is the leader of a coven of vampires, who call themselves the Volturi. They are settled in Italy."

"What do they do?"

"They are an enforcement of sorts. They make sure our kind is a secret and kept that way. They have been around longer than myself."

"That's pretty fucking old. Oh, sorry sir." I didn't pry anymore. Carlisle had this weird look on his face. I guess its because I told him how it is. He may forget that he's about as old as the United States, but I don't.

Alice

Before he even walked through the door, before he even got in his car on the way back, and before he dropped off Jessica, I knew something was wrong. I tried not to pry on his date, but how could I not. They were so cute together. He could do so much better, but they were cute.

Anyways, when I tried to check in on his future, I came to a wall. Almost like someone had placed a blindfold over me, and shoved me backwards. Nothing like the wolves' ability, but I rebounded off some source and couldn't I see Xavier.

After, when he seemed to step out of the source's range, I could see him driving home, shaken. I knew it was a vampire. Why would one be so close to human contact, especially in broad daylight? It was really sunny out, today.

"Lets not worry about it for the time being. Aro keeping an extra eye on us, and Xavier, you have to keep quiet for awhile." Carlisle said to him

"On the DL, got it!" he enthusiastically replied.

"DL?" Carlisle said, confused.

"Down low."

"This unfortunately means you will be missing school."

"Score!"

Xavier

By now, I had already missed a couple of weeks of school. Its not too boring spending time with the Cullen's when you have an adoptive mother who cooks for you whenever, a bazillion channels and a videogame collection you can dig into.

Jasper told Carlisle that someone had been rounding in from the north, checking by our house every couple of weeks. He said that they were faster than Edward.

Bella was going to have her wedding anyways. It was going to be great from the looks of Alice's wedding planner notebook. I took a look at it and check out the layout she had. It was going to be at this house, and going to be really sleek. Elegant and chic, as Esme, Rosalie and Alice say it. I checked it while she went out.

She flipped at me and actually bought a lock and key the next day and stashed it in her closet.

"If you tell Edward or Bella, I'm going to make sure you wish you had never found out our secret."

I held my tongue, like any sensible guy.

A few days later, Jasper and me were alone; the others had gone out to wedding shop for a wedding dress and tux's I guess. He turned on the TV and gruffly told me to go away.

I went to their den, which was very open and the walls were almost completely made of glass, so I could see the forest surrounding the house.

There was a little family of birds sitting in their twiggy nest. There were really green trees.

There was also this little fawn nibbling on the taller grass. I opened a window and tried to beckon her. Her large eyes lifted towards me and she blinked. Then her stare went all glassy-eyed all of a sudden. A tear ran down her majestic face and she was pulled backwards.

I peered behind her, in awe. Until I saw what was behind her. A really tall man had from the looks of it, pierced his hand through the flesh of the fawn. I shouted but no sound came out. He chuckled. I noticed his eyes were a mixture of gold and red. That's how close I was; he was just a few feet away from the window.

"Xavier Keri. Also, preferred name X. Goes to Forks High, used to live in Vegas, attacked by a werewolf… need I go on? I know all about you. The question is, do you know who—what I am?"

"You—you just massacred that animal! What the hell is your problem?!"

"A-ta-ta! No need to alarm Jasper. He's not your average lad, some may say." The vampire said.

"Vampire." I whispered.

"Yes, well done. Point for the human. I'm here to keep tabs on you—Well, now that you're real for sure. Aro went on a whim. Tell your vampire _family_ that we're watching. "

"Aren't you Volturi dudes carnivores? As opposed to the Cullen's, I mean. "

" Well I have been here a while. I've been waiting to see some sign of you for months." He said this, pointing at his changing eyes. "We were tried to follow you from Vegas, but you had already left. "

_Kay, so score, basically I had this guy monologuing. I saved the Cullen's the trouble of figuring out some stuff themselves. _

"So now what?"

"We wait for you to change. I would do it myself, but I don't think you would live. I pity the person who has to change you."

He left in a hurry. It started to rain on my outstretched head, from the window. The Cullen's say it's harder to track a persons' path after it rains.

**You know what would be cool? If someone would read thing dang thing. If you're one of the few that do, a review would be nice.**

**Ps, I recommend the Percy Jackson movie to anyone who hasn't read the book. It was good, but made me want to slap the writers..**

**R&R -SAYDE**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Delving

Xavier

I hadn't yet told the Cullen's about the visit I had with the vampire. No, it would have to wait for after the wedding. I tried to keep myself quiet and think about other things. Everyone would be distracted by it anyways. Bella was usually over, and Alice, Esme and Rosalie were deciding on makeup and things. When I would walk by, they would shoo me away and send me back to my room.

So I sat here. And waited.

I would frequently ask Carlisle for books. He actually pointed me downstairs, after I asked to borrow my fifth book. I didn't know they had a basement. I guess I was so pre-occupied with the upstairs. Honestly, this house is mansion worthy.

I snuck past the girls' room, even though they could hear me. I heard a couple growls coming from the inside. _Okay, okay ya hokey women._

Emmett was on the sports channel. I honestly didn't care that much for sports. He gave me a quick nod, before cursing at his team. Alice shouted from upstairs "TOLD YA!" he further mumbled. Someone lost a bet.

Edward was in their second living room, the next room over, with Jasper, playing a kickboxing video game at vampire speed.

"Damn!" Edward said. He had just snapped _yet another_ controller. If I blinked I would have missed his quickly grab another controller from the dresser in the corner.

I watched them blaze by the three round match in less than a minute. _Hmm, they're slowing down lately_.

Edward heard that one, and tossed the controller towards me. I had learned to expect a throw, and ducked to the side, the joystick just whizzing by my head. I overstayed my welcome here.

I moved onto a smallish door that I took for a closet that was by the den on the other side of their house. I opened the door cautiously, expecting some spiders and skeletons to jump out at me.

Instead it was like an old cathedral. It was pretty huge, for a basement. The ceiling was higher than normal to account for the tall bookcases. I stretched my arm to feel the bindings of the books surrounding and covering the walls. I came across a pushed open wall. I peeked through and saw a candle lit coming from the inside.

In this cliché corridor, it led to a room with it's own library. I walked over to the mahogany desk in the middle of the room. I picked through a pile of books. Casually, I flipped through the pages. It took a couple minutes for me to realize that these were all journals. The whole lot.

Every book was labeled; In some of them, every page was dated, back to way before… Some time before I was thought of… Before my father's father's father's grandfather's great-grandfather… you get the picture.

It was pretty medieval—the writing. All cursive and whatnot.

I grabbed a book from the shelf starting at the left side of the room. The writing was very hard to read. It was small, and was written in cursive. The date at the top of the right hand corner was written pretty recently. I ran to the other side of the room and found a more interesting journal dated back almost three hundred years ago.

_Entry 23, page 40_

_It is September the twenty first, and the leaves are changing color again. There are many children outside, attending to their studies, and getting in lots of playing before the first snowfall. _

_The fog rolled in a couple of hours ago, and Caius has approached me again. He encourages me everyday to taste the human flesh. It is tempting, but alas, I must refrain. _

Wow, Xavier thought, Carlisle was a straight edge. I thought he would at least have killed someone.

Hey, wait, isn't Caius part of that cult thinger?

Xavier read on.

_Entry 24, page 40_

_Aro came this time, and has asked me to stay with him, for another decade. I was thinking of starting anew in the Americas. I am avoiding touching Aro, wearing gloves very often; he will be very angry to learn I am leaving.._

Whoa, there's the badass I know. Haha.

I took the book to my room, getting curious looks from Jasper and Emmett. Edward must of left.

I fell asleep though, not long after reading about Carlisle with his stay at the Volturi.

I could hear footsteps on hard marble. I was lying in a cold room, with stone floors and brick walls. I got up, and saw a door and exited. There were echoed screams, vibrating off the walls.

I followed a grand hallway to a staircase. From the top of them I could hear a low hum, sounding like voices. Sounding more like bees.

I entered a round room, with statues lining the walls and intricate paintings ceiling.

At the centre of attention, there were three tall, robed men staring down at something. Their eyes glancing downwards in an interested manner. A crowd was gathered, circled around something. I moved forward and saw a curled up young man in the middle, kneeled before the men. He was sobbing and kept mumbling, "No, no, no…"

The boy clutched his neck, as if shielding it. His face was shadowed.

All three of the men advanced on him, slowly. The young man was in hysterics, trying to get away. He got up and tried to run through the crowd but was rebounded off, and fell on the ground. He crawled around on the stone floor, trying to evade the men. They sped up to him, and grasped his shoulders. They appeared onto the young man, as if snakes. The tall man with the blackest hair placed his mouth over the boy's jugular. The man with the whitest hair grabbed his wrist and bit down hard. The last man unenthusiastically grabbed the other wrist and proceeded to bite into it.

The crowd exited one by one, until it was only the robed men. I could hear his gurgling, and the screams in between them.

All of a sudden, they detached themselves, reluctantly, albeit. They licked their lips and left the young man in the room. He fell to the ground in a heap.

He struggled to grasp his wounds. He only cried out once. He squirmed and clawed at the stone floor, tearing his nails, bloodying his fingertips. He rolled over so many times, that the stone was stained around him, in wild swipes, like paint strokes.

He opened his squished eyes, on his contorted face. The young man's red tinged green eyes looked up at me. I stumbled back. It was my brother.

I woke up in a hot sweat. And I blew the wet hair out of my face.

Alice POV

It was a spectacular day. Everything was going great and we have a wedding to set up for, for tonight.

**Read and review this. I cant say that enough. Really, I cant **

**-Sayde…or, Sage 94**


End file.
